Fire & Water
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Zuko comes to join the Gaang and Stevie's ready to face him. One-shot. Between Zuko and one of my charcters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been uploading. Back to school. Anyway to keep you lot happy I decided to do something different. I been thinking about this 4 a while now. (Two days) This is a one shot of my character Stevie and Zuko. **

**Stevie: What!?**

**David:What?! **

**Zuko: WHAT!?**

**Me: It's a one time thing... Maybe...**

**S,D,Z: !**

**Me: ^^' I own nothing except Stevie enjoy!**

* * *

Fire & Water

"That'll have to wait" Toph said pointing behind Appa. The bison moved to the left to reveal Zuko. Everyone took a fighting stance. Stevie slowly got into a stance still unsure whether to trust the ex-prince. "Hi." He said. "What are you doing here?" Sokka asked. "Look. I'm sorry about before. I know it was wrong. I want to join you. The avatar needs a firebending teacher right?" Aang looked down. "I'm asking for a second chance." Katara stepped forward slightly. "Why should we give you a second chance? You betrayed me! You betrayed all of us!" Zuko stepped forward. "Please. I've learnt from my mistakes." Aang looked up. "We will never allow you to join us." Katara spoke next. "Well that's settled then." Zuko looked down and got on his knees. "If you won't accept me into your group. Atleast take me as a prisoner." Katara waterbended him away. "No! We won't. Now leave and if we ever see your face again... well we better not see you ever again." Stevie looked at Zuko in despair.

Zuko slowly got to his feet and looked at Stevie. She gave an apologetic look. He nodded and turned. He walked slowly away from the group dragging his feet. Stevie stretched out her hand a little as if it could stop him. _Zuko... _Toph looked in the direction she felt Stevie in. The earthbender felt the avatars heart drop as soon as Zuko was rejected. _Poor Stevie..._

The Gaang had begun putting up camp and Stevie hadn't spoken a word. "Why did you reject him?" Toph asked. "Twinkle toes and ice princess here need a firebending teacher. Then one turns up on a silver platter and you turn him away!" Katara glared at Toph. "You don't know what he did to us..." Sokka stepped in. "He attacked the watertribe." "He used my mothers necklace to track me down to get to Aang. And worst of all he betrayed us in Ba Sing Se. The funny thing is I actually felt sorry for him. He told me all this stuff about his mother and then he betrayed us." Toph shook her head. "The past is the past." "Not to us it isn't" Toph got frustrated and walked away. Stevie was still quiet.

* * *

It was late at night and the moon shone bright. Stevie couldn't sleep she felt so guilty about Zuko. She cautiously got out of her sleeping bag and looked around. Toph still wasn't back. She sighed and began to walk towards the edge of the temple. She picked up her glider and jumped. She glided up to the top where the forest was situated. She closed the glider Teo gave her and began to walk through the forest. She suddenly heard rock's being thrown in the distance. She picked up her pace and ran towards the sound. She came to an opening in the trees and saw Zuko laying down on his back. She walked forward slowly and stepped on a twig.

Zuko shot up into a sitting position causing Stevie to jump. He stared at her wide-eyed. "Stevie. What-?" He began. "I'm sorry!" She looked down. "I know you changed. Its just when you began attacking us the look on your face. I'd never seen you so mad before and it seemed like you were mad at me." She knelt down on the ground. " I was" She looked at him. "I was mad at you. Why did you have to be the avatar?" "The second half of the avatar." She corrected. He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm sorry I betrayed you. Azula got to me and when she shot you... well shot Aang and it hit you to. I... I just lost hope in myself." He looked at her. "You helped me find my way." She smiled. "You helped me believe that I was needed." He smiled. She blushed and looked at her lap.

Zuko quickly moved and hugged the girl. She was shocked then hugged back. "I missed you." Stevie spoke softly. "I missed you too" Zuko chuckled. They pulled back from the hug and looked into eachothers eyes. Stevie's heart began to pound in her chest and a slight pink shaded her cheeks. "Stevie... I..." Stevie shut him up by placing her lips on his. Zuko's eyes widened then slowly closed. Stevie pulled back abruptly. "Sorry... I... I dunno." Zuko grabbed the back of her neck an kissed her again. She quickly kissed back running her hands through his hair.

They soon broke apart for air. "Wow." Stevie breathed smiling like an idiot. Zuko was also smiling like an idiot. They touched foreheads. "I wish you were in the group." She sighed. "Don't worry. I'll always find you." Stevie smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

The next day Zuko was walking Stevie back to the Gaang. "I don't wanna go." She frowned. He laughed. They heard a distant explosion. They looked at eachother and began running. The ran around a corner to see combustion man shooting at the Gaang. "Hey!" Stevie took some earth and hit him in the head with it. He turned towards them and Zuko shielded Stevie. He shot an thingy from his brain and Zuko made a shield of fire to protect them. The force sent them over the edge and they had to hang onto a vine. Eventually Sokka took down combustion man with his trusty boomerang. Zuko and Stevie walked up to the group.

"Zuko. You saved us. I accept you to this group." Zuko smiled and looked at Stevie who gave him the thumbs up. "Thank you I promise-" "Wait I have to check if its alright with my friends." Aang turned to Sokka. "Don't worry and trouble and your out." Zuko nodded. "Toph." She smashed her fist to her palm. "Lat him in. It'll give me a chance to get back at him for burning my feet." Aang walked over to Katara. "Katara?" She looked at Zuko then Aang. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right." Stevie smiled. Aang looked at her expectedly. "Yep. Yes he's in." Zuko smiled. "alright. I promise I won't let you down." He walked forward but everyone walked away. Stevie walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

Later on Stevie saw Katara come out of Zuko's room. She walked in. "What was that about?" She asked. "Oh. your sisters just threatening me." She shook her head. "Sorry." He laughed "its fine." He hugged her and lifted her up. She laughed. He swooped down and kissed her." Your the best." He smiled. "I didn't do anything." She laughed. "You found me when I was freezing to death in the north pole." She smiled. They swore they could hear a little 'awwwwww' in the background. They kissed again. "OOGIES!" Sokka shouted.

They broke apart. To see a very red Sokka and he wasn't red from embarrassment. "Damn." Stevie said. "RUN!" She grabbed his hand and ran out into the temple. "ZUKO! STEVIE!" They laughed as they ran away.

Who said fire and water didn't work?

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked it. its good to go back to my normal genre once in a while. Romance. R&R Please. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**With this story, it is basically a lot of one-shots or episodes where Zuko and my character are in love. But ermm... I hope you enjoy it all the same. :D **

**Zuko: Louise owns nothing**

**Stevie: Except me!**

**Alexa: And me!**

* * *

Fire and Water : The waterbending scroll

Katara stood up from her sleeping bag and took the waterbending scroll. She slowly tip-toed backwards and turned only to come face to face with Momo who chirped. "Shhh. Momo. Go back to sleep." She began walking again but turned and threw in another shush. She then continued to walk through the forest. But if she had been looking properly she would have known that Stevie as NOT in her sleeping bag.

Along the river away from the campsite...

Stevie slowly streamed the water from the river and guided it around her body. She then guided it back into the river. She sighed._ What's wrong with me?_ She sat on the bank and looked into the water. She saw herself. Normal blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Suddenly a figure appeared from behind. He had a scar over his left eye. Her eyes widened and she turned around. But there was no one there. Her eyes found the floor and she looked up at the moon. "Zuko..."

A bit further down the river, Zuko was riding in his boat looking for the Avatar's. "Are ye sir they'll be here?" Asked the captain. Zuko looked at him. "They stole a waterbending scroll right? Then they'll be near water." He informed. He looked on and saw a blonde female sitting on the bank. "Let me off. I'll search the woods you guys head further up the river." He demanded. They all nodded and parked the boat.

Stevie looked across the river when someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled and tried to get free but it was no use. The person pulling her let her go when they got into the edge of the forest. "What th-?" "Shut up! Look!" She looked at the river to see the pirates ride up river. She turned around and saw Zuko. "Why did you save me?" She asked. He looked down and shrugged. "You saved me remember." She nodded. "Return the favour."

She looked at him. "Your leading the search aren't you?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes. He looked at her smiling In an amused fashion and lost himself. "Hey Zuko-? Mph!" Something stopped her from talking. It was Zuko's lips. She looked at his closed eyes with wide ones and soon found herself slowly melting into the kiss. Zuko soon pulled back. Stevie followed him with closed eyes not expecting it to end. She opened her eyes and blinked with embarrassment. Zuko looked guilty. "Sorry.. I dunno... Sorry" She looked at him. "Why are you sorry?"

He looked shocked. "Aren't you angry?" She shook her head no. She looked down. "I actually really like you." She finally admitted tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Their lips met again in a furry of passion. Stevie wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her to him. They eventually let go and touched foreheads. "I like you too." He smiled. Stevie smiled happily. "CACTH HER!" They heard from down the river. They quickly ran up to find the pirates tieing up Katara.

Stevie pulled Zuko back. She got some string from her belt and tied her hands together. Zuko looked at her. "Take my hands. I'm your prisoner. You don't want to be anymore of a traitor do you?" His eyes clouded and he took her hands. He put on a brave face and pulled her forward. "I've caught the second avatar!" Katara looked at Stevie shocked. Who shrugged. They tied them both up. Zuko circled them "You see i'm looking for something. The other Avatar so that I can get back something I lost. My honour. I can give you back something you've lost." He pulled out their mothers necklace. "My mothers necklace! Where did you get that?!" He smiled evilly. "I didn't still it if that's what you mean. Search the forest and find the monk that they were travelling with." The pirates ran off.

Later that morning...

"I'm sorry Aang! This is all my fault!" Katara apologised. Aang shook his head. "It's ok. It's not your fault." "Yeah it kind of is." Iroh threw in earning a glare from Katara. "Hand him over!" Zuko demanded. Sokka them spoke out. "Are you really gonna trade the Avatar for a stupid scroll?" Zuko got mad. "Don't listen to him he's trying to turn us against eachother!" "Yeah. You really should stop talking Sokka." Aang said uneasy. "I mean imagine what the fire lord would pay for him!" The pirates smiled. "Forget the scroll we can buy a thousand of them with the money we can get for the Avatar." They began to walk off. Stevie glared. "Really?! They only take one half of the Avatar? Idoit's." She shook her head.

Zuko firebended at them and a fight broke out. Momo came over and untied Katara and Stevie. "Thanks Momo. We owe you a bush full of apples." Katara ran off towards the ship. Two pirates surrounded Stevie. "So your the other Avatar huh?" She looked at them the firebended them into the river. Zuko heard the shouting and turned around. He saw Stevie staring into the river her hair was dishevelled and loose. Suddenly someone appeared from behind her and Zuko ran from the fight he was currently in. He ran over and body slammed the man to the floor. Stevie turned and saw Zuko.

She gasped and helped him up. They ran down the river together and began to fight the captain. Iroh separated the fight. "Are you two so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Zuko growled. "We don't have time for your potherbs uncle!" "It is not a potherb." He pointed to where the pirates ship had set sail. Zuko began to laugh until the pirates rode by in his ship. "Hey! That's my ship!" Zuko, Iroh and Stevie ran after it. When they came to the waterfall Iroh began to laugh. "Prince Zuko. Your gonna get a laugh out of this. The white lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" He said holding out the pai sho tile. Zuko grabbed the tile and chucked it over the waterfall.

Stevie came running up behind them. "Wha-? They left me?!" She screeched. Zuko looked her. She looked about ready to explode. He walked over and hugged her. "Come with me?" She looked unsure. "I won't bring you to my father... Too easy." She giggled and nodded. "Ok." They hugged again. Iroh watched them. "Ooo Zuko." He chuckled.

On Appa...

"Stealing is bad..." Katara took the scroll from Sokka. "Unless it's from pirates." Aang laughed. "Good one Katara!" Sokka looked around. "Wait... Where's Stevie?" Everyone's eyes widened. "Stevie!"

* * *

**The end. LOL some of the chapters will be continous through the story but some will be new tales or ideas. anyway I hoped you enjoyed It and i'll see you later! Peace. Panda's!**


End file.
